Six and a Half
by Liebling
Summary: ‘I’ve always wanted to be a Mother.’ HarryHermione. It's cottoncandyish. (-I cannot believe Spring Break's almost over!-)


x

x

x****

**Author's Notice:  **I said I'd do a Harry/Hermione so I did :D  Can't believe Spring Break's almost over. =(

'Ohhh, my heart is like a speeding train  
Ohhh, my love, when I can fill your pain  
Ohhh, I long, yeah I pray for you'

_-=Out of Place=- sung by Gavin Thorpe_

x

x

x

'I like being eleven, Harry. But it'd be much better to be grown up.'

'You're already a lady, Hermione.'

'I'm just a little kid...like you and Ron.'

'You're smart.'

'Yeah, well, I guess.'

'It takes a long time for someone to grow up, I think.'

'People grow up so quickly, Harry. You wouldn't be able to tell it when it happened, and when you noticed, it'd be too late...'

x

x

x

It'd be too late.

x

x

x****

'Harry.'

'Yeah?'

'Do people choose to be heroes?'

'I don't think anyone chooses anything, Hermione. I guess I could be really angry about what's happened with me, I guess I am, partly.  You're not acting like Hermione now, you know, it's kind of nice.'

'Umm...thanks, Harry.   Maybe I should get some sleep.'

'Why don't you stay and talk for a bit?'

'Do you want to talk?'

'I always want to talk, but no one ever wants to listen.'

x

x

x

If you ever want to know what it feels like to be loved, ask Hermione, she was smothered in love.

If you ever know what it feels like to be worshipped, ask Harry, there's not one person who doesn't know his name.

If you want to know which is better, maybe you should try being famous for a day.

x

x

x

'I mean, if Hagrid...if Buckbeak died, I'd be really unhappy.'

'He's just an animal.'

'I know but he's Hagrid's, I figure Hagrid doesn't have anyone else to love.'

'He'd find someone. Buckbeak is just an animal.'

'Not to Hagrid.'

'He'd get over it.'

'He'd cry.'

'Then he'd get over it.'

'But Harry...what do you say we try to fix everything?'

'What do you mean?'

'I have...a time turner...'

x

x

x

She had a time turner.

And he had a world that would need him forever.

Together, they had it all.

x

x

x

'Don't you get sick of having to be so smart all the time, Hermione?'

'Don't you get sick of having to be so perfect all the time, Harry?'

'I don't think about it.'

'I don't think about it either.'

'Maybe you should, it's kind of nice to just sit in class and not have to listen or take notes.'

'Maybe, but then again, what would the people know me as?'

'They'd know you as Hermione and for you, that's the best thing to be known as in the whole world.'

x

x

x

She's a smart girl most of the time.

And he's their hero, and that's most of the time too.

But no one's smart all the time, and no one's a hero all the time.

x

x

x

'You know, you and Ron are very different, Harry.'

'I guess.'

'Ron seems unhappy to me sometimes.'

'I don't see that.'

'Do you look in his eyes when you talk to him? Do you see him?  He's your best friend...'

'I think Ron's fine.'

'We should talk to him, I mean, with Percy...he's gone through a lot.'

'So have I.'

'What?'

'You heard what I said, Hermione.'

'I didn't say you hadn't, Harry.  But Ron needs us.'

'It's funny, you can be a hero and they always care about his sidekick don't they?  And they always care about the brain, and the hero goes off in the shadows...'

'You're not acting like Harry. Don't say that. Don't say that.'

'It's true.'

'Don't go.'

'I need some air...'

'You just want to get away from me, one of your best friend's...'

'Oh, be quiet.'

'I...I can't do that.'

x

x

x

He was very angry inside.  

Surprisingly enough; so was she.

Together, they were like bursting fireworks. Oh so close to exploding.

x

x

x

'Have you ever told someone you loved them, Harry?'

'Why would I do that?'

'Because, you, uh loved them?'

'No, I haven't.  Love is so...I've never felt that, inside of me. I think I've felt everything else but love, actually.'

'Nonsense! Love...it's inside of you, inside of everyone, it's natural...I mean, you must've felt it once.'

'I kissed Cho Chang.'

'I knew it.'

'Knew what?'

'You liked her.'

'I did, yeah, why are you looking at me like that?'

'I'm not looking at you like anything, I'm looking at you like you're my best friend and you can't honestly say you've ever loved anyone in your life? Well...'

'Why?'

'A life without love...what do you live for?'

'Because one day, I'll have it all.'

x

x

x****

She wondered if he'd ever have it all. Or if having it all was simply a fairytale expression meant for a fairytale world.

_He could have it all, maybe,_ she thought._..if he had me..._

x

x

x

'Viktor wrote me a letter.'

'What did he have to say?'

'Just that he sends his love, and to visit him over the summer.'

'Are you going to do that?'

'Maybe.'

'You'll drive Ron crazy.'

'I wouldn't care.'

'Do you care what anyone thinks of you?'

'I grew out of that.  Being popular, it's all some sort of craze people go through.  One day, you just sort of hit rock bottom. It's why I'm scared for you...what if one day you're just Harry Potter, and Harry Potter is but a lost name. It'll make you lost, too...'

'I wouldn't worry about it.'

'I would.'

x

x

x****

They were fifteen.

And that was four years past eleven.

When had he gotten so tall…and when were boys writing her love letters?

And, when did they fall in love?****

x

x

x

'Why did you kiss me, Harry?'

'I felt like it, you looked like you wanted me to kiss you.'

'How would you know that?'

'When, you've known someone for six and a half years, and you've grown up with them and seen them happy and seen them mad. Seen them fail and seen them succeed, and then you look at them and you see your life inside of them...there's nothing left to do but kiss them.'

'I'm glad you've finally realize what I've known for six and a half years...'

'You've known it forever...'

'Yeah, because you can't forget some things.'

x

x

x

He kissed her and she was happy.

She smiled and he laughed.

He was ready for love...she was born ready.

x

x

x

Years later she would remember the kiss.

Remember the late night conversations.

Remember being his girlfriend.

Remember the gorgeous marriage ceremony with the yellow daisies.

Remember the fall of Voldemort and the victory of all three of them.

She would remember her childhood, mostly.

x

x

x****

'So, Mrs. Potter, good morning.'

'Good Morning, Harry...say good morning to the baby.'

'I can't believe we'll be able to hold her in just a few months.'

'I've always wanted to be a Mother.'

x

x

x

**People grow up so quickly, Harry. You wouldn't be able to tell it when it happened, and when you noticed, it'd be too late...**

x

x

x

The End.


End file.
